


Spaghetti Day

by LukeGarou



Series: Sarel (OC) [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeGarou/pseuds/LukeGarou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's spaghetti day in the Resistance mess hall, and...it's just about as bad as you'd expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spaghetti Day

“Spaghetti day? Ugh. I hate spaghetti day,” Poe said as the noodles were flopped onto his tray. The pilot sneered at the hot mess on his plate and moved on to the next station. He didn’t like the way they sat in his stomach when he flew, doing loops in back flips. They just sloshed around and were a big wad of not-fun.

Rey received the octopus-like pile next. She smiled happily at them, as she did most any food. She had been eating nothing but self-baking, green bread for over sixteen years. Any sort of food she ate other than that was a blessing, as far as she was concerned. She moved down the line, the smile still on her face.

Finn was next in line. He was happy for the change in food. The former stormtrooper had gotten so used to gruel and food paste that anything at all that even had a little flavor was fine with him. The First Order’s food was all about proper nutrients and a balanced diet that built muscle. The Resistance's diet was about flavor, and enjoying one’s last meal before the day that they might die. It was morbid, but it helped with moral.

Sarel was the final person in line, her hands bound behind her back, followed closely by her guards that were usually posted outside of her cell. Today, however, was a different day. Poe had requested that the prisoner be temporarily released to have lunch with the rest of the Resistance. The guards had looked at Poe perplexed, but did not question the best pilot in the Resistance. Sarel merely smirked, happy to be out with friends. Or just the one friend, at least.

The Resistance guards held trays for each other, as well as one for Sarel. Piles of spaghetti and sauce slapped down on the trays loudly and sloppily, some of the noodles sliding off the edge of the tray and onto the floor. The guards sneered at the food just as Poe had. They had all learned to loathe spaghetti day.

Sarel smiled at the tray, happy to have anything warm. The guards marched Sarel over to the table that Rey, Poe, and Finn all sat at, setting her tray down on the table. Poe nodded, his mouth filled with red and slightly yellow noodles. “Uncuff the prisoner,” he said, his voice heavily muffled.

The guards looked at each other, both of them sighing. They set their trays down on a separate table then unlocked the cuffs from Sarel. The pale woman rubbed at her wrists. The cuffs hadn’t been there long, but the feeling still bothered her.

“You’re dismissed,” Poe said, swallowing his noodles. The guards looked at each other again, saying nothing, and walked away to their own table. Sarel sat down at the table next to Poe, her robes draping themselves over the bench. She picked up her fork and began to chow down.

Across the table from her, Finn was making gratuitous this-is-delicious-food noises. Poe and Rey looked at each other, shaking their heads and smiling. It was still funny to them how much their friend enjoyed this shitty food.

Sarel looked up at him, a noodle sticking out of the corner of her mouth. She stared him down, trying to figure him out, but she just couldn’t. “So, what exactly is your deal?”

Finn looked up at her, confused. A noodle slurped into his mouth. “What do you mean?”

“Like, why do you enjoy this food so much? It’s really not that great.”

Finn shrugged. “Well, I was stationed on a Star Destroyer for the last few years. The food there was pretty shitty.”

Sarel’s eyes went wide, and her fork dropped to her tray. “Why were you stationed on a Star Destroyer?”

Finn looked between Poe and Rey, then back to Sarel. “Well, I used to be a stormtrooper.”

Sarel stared at him for a few seconds longer, both horrified and ecstatic. “I am so sorry,” she said first. She had been on a Star Destroyer for the last month up until she had been captured by the Resistance. She knew how horrible the food was.

“No, it’s okay. I got here didn’t I?” he said, smiling at Poe and Ray. They smiled back, their faces full of noodles.

Sarel shook her head. “No, that’s not what I meant. I’m sorry you had to experience the food on that place. I only ate it for a month and I hated every second of it.”

Finn nodded. “Yeah, I heard you had been there a little while. That was after I left though.”

“Yeah, because if you had been there, I would have escaped with you guys.” The group laughed, knowing the truth of the comment. Sarel seemed to be here for a visit every other month. It was under the pretense that she had been captured, but really she just wanted to get away from Kylo for awhile.

Sarel whipped the tears away from her eyes with the least dirty part of her tunic before speaking again. “Did you ever have to experience Kylo’s tantrums while you were aboard?” she asked, stuffing another fork full of noodles into her mouth.

Finn’s eyes went wide and he shook his head back and forth quickly. “No, not since the one time. All the stormtroopers that get assigned to the same Star Destroyer as Kylo would learn very quickly to avoid him at all costs.” Finn closed his eyes, placing his fork gently down to his plate. His fists clenched, and his eyes closed. “I’ve lost many a good friend to Kylo’s stupid tantrums.”

Sarel frowned, feeling genuinely bad for him. She knew Kylo could get bad, but she didn’t know it had ever been that bad. “I’m so sorry. I promise you, that will never happen again.”

Finn nodded. “For the sake of my friends still on that ship, I hope not.”

Sarel nodded in agreement and went back to chewing on her noodles.

Rey brought another fork-full up to her mouth, then decided at the last moment to let the noodles fall back to her plate. A disgusted look crossed over her face and she turned away from the table.

Poe frowned. “Ray, what’s wrong?”

“I found a talon in my spaghetti,” she said, visibly trying not to gag. “Now I wish I had nothing but green bread again.” 

Sarel chuckled. She liked these guys. They worked well together and they were good for each other. If anyone was going to save the galaxy, it would be these three. The universe was in safe hands.

Finn leaned over, looking onto Rey’s plate. “Rey, that’s no talon, it’s a finger.”

Rey gagged harder, heaving and curling up on herself. Today had started out as such a good day.

The guards returned, standing behind Sarel. “Time’s up. The prisoner will return with us.”

Sarel dropped her fork to her tray, sauce splattering up from the noodles. “Really? I can’t even finish my lunch?”

Poe turned on them, obviously upset. “Seriously guys, just let the woman finish her lunch.”

One of the guards shook her head. “Sorry sir. General’s orders.”

Sarel sighed. “Alright, fine. I won’t make a big deal out of this. C’mon, slap them kinky bracelets on me and take me back to my room, you dirty boys,” the woman said, putting her hands behind her back.

The other three friends at the table choked on their lunches, trying to find a way to breathe through the noodles and sauce as they laughed. It wasn’t going very well. The guards glared at the woman, slapping the cuffs back on her.

Sarel shivered. “The least you could have done was kept them warm for me!”

The guards rolled their eyes. “C’mon prisoner, come with us.”

“Hey this prisoner has a name, and it’s Sarel!” The guards began to drag her away, out of the cafeteria and back to her cell. “I’ll see you guys later!” she yelled from across the dining hall.

The three friends smiled. They knew well that she was not lying.


End file.
